


Entscheidung

by Glowworm



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowworm/pseuds/Glowworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler für Vaduz (Staffel 4, Episode 3/Episode 6)</p><p>Niemand bei MJN weiß, dass Martin den Job bei Swiss Airways bekommen hat. Da er noch mit seiner Entscheidung ringt, erzählt es Martin niemandem. Doch Martin geht es damit nicht gut und Douglas bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt.<br/>Schließlich müssen beide erkennen, dass sie mehr als nur Freundschaft füreinander empfinden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Figuren nicht und ich verdiene damit auch nichts. Die Figuren und die Original-Story gehören John Finnemore und (vermutlich) BBC Radio 4.
> 
> Anmerkung: Das Rating habe ich gewählt, weil noch weitere Kapitel folgen werden, die inhaltlich für Erwachsene gedacht sind.

**Entscheidung**

**Kapitel 1**

„Lass uns Flight Deck Buckaroo spielen”, schlug Douglas vor und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Dieser Flug nach Dublin schien äußerst langweilig zu werden.

„Was? Oh… ähm… ja…“, murmelte Martin geistesabwesend.

„Wirklich, Skip? Douglas sagte, du würdest dieses Spiel hassen!“

„Arthur!“ Martin fuhr erschrocken herum. „Wo kommst du so plötzlich her?“

„Er steht schon seit mindestens fünf Minuten da und wartet begierig auf deinen Getränkewunsch“, erwiderte Douglas trocken.

„Oh… Arthur, das tut mir leid!“

„Kein Problem, Skip! Ich komme später wieder“, meinte Arthur fröhlich und verließ das Cockpit.

Douglas schüttelte den Kopf, als er Martin betrachtete. Sein Captain schien alles andere als bei der Sache zu sein. So ging das nun schon seit mehreren Tagen. Und Douglas brannte inzwischen darauf zu wissen, was los war.

„Es ist dir also ein Vergnügen mit mir Flight Deck Buckaroo zu spielen?“

Überrascht blickte Martin auf.

„Das hast du gerade eben selbst gesagt“, fuhr Douglas ungerührt fort und versuchte so Martin aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Tatsächlich? Na ja“, seufzte Martin, „in Ordnung.“

„Wunderbar! Fang an!“

„Was? Jetzt?“, fragte Martin irritiert.

Douglas runzelte die Stirn. Wenn das so weiterging, würde Martin das Landeziel verpassen, quer über Irland fliegen und GERTI mitten im Atlantischen Ozean landen.

„Was ist los, Martin?“, fragte Douglas schließlich.

„Was soll schon los sein? Alles ist in bester Ordnung“, meinte Martin und versuchte ein unbekümmertes Lächeln aufzusetzen, was ihm gründlich misslang.

***

Douglas saß in einem Restaurant in der Nähe des billigen Hotels, welches Carolyn in Dublin gebucht hatte. Er versuchte sein Sushi zu genießen, doch seine Gedanken kreisten fast ausschließlich um Martin. Seine Neugierde hatte sich inzwischen in Sorge verwandelt und er fragte sich, ob es Martin gut ging.

Der junge Captain hatte sich gleich nach der Ankunft im Hotel in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen (sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass Carolyn dieses Mal einem jeden von ihnen ein eigenes Zimmer zugestand – was wahrscheinlich mit den äußerst günstigen Preisen zu tun hatte, die sich leider auch im schäbigen Zustand des Hotels äußerten). Er hatte nicht einmal mehr auf Arthur reagiert, der unbedingt ein wenig durch das abendliche Dublin schlendern wollte. Also war es Douglas zugefallen mit einem übereifrigen Arthur durch die Straßen zu ziehen, der an jeder Ecke irgendetwas sichtete, das ihm Ausrufe der Begeisterung entlockte. Nachdem sie jedoch wieder im Hotel angekommen waren, war Arthur müde in sein Zimmer gegangen und Douglas saß nun allein bei seinem Sushi.

Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, kam Douglas zu dem Schluss, dass sich Martin seit seinem Bewerbungsgespräch bei Swiss Airways seltsam verhielt. Seit diesem Tag war Martin meistens geistesabwesend und in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Er hatte weder Lust auf irgendein Spiel noch schien er sich über Douglas zu ärgern, der ihn nach wie vor mit irgendetwas aufzog. Nicht einmal mehr seinen Hut trug Martin seit gestern!

Diese Tatsachen zeigten doch klar, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Machte sich Martin Sorgen darüber, dass er die Stelle bei Swiss Airways nicht bekommen würde? Wahrscheinlich war das Vorstellungsgespräch miserabel verlaufen. Douglas konnte sich mühelos vorstellen, wie Martin sich verhalten hatte. So nervös wie sein Captain vor dem Gespräch gewesen war, wäre es kein Wunder, wenn dieses missglückt war.

Douglas seufzte. So sehr er sich auch weigerte es zuzugeben: Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Martin sich womöglich lächerlich gemacht und seine Chance vergeben hatte. Martin musste schon mit genügend Schwierigkeiten in seinem Leben kämpfen, da hatte er ruhig ein wenig Glück verdient.

Als sich Douglas jedoch einen glücklichen Martin bei Swiss Airways vorstellte, an dessen Seite eine fröhliche Theresa stand, traf ihn diese Vorstellung wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Sicherlich, wenn Martin gehen würde, dann gäbe es kein MJN und damit keinen Job für Douglas mehr, aber was hatte das mit Theresa zu tun? Er war doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig, weil Martin mit einer echten Prinzessin ausging? Douglas versuchte sich Martin an der Seite einer unscheinbaren jungen Frau vorzustellen, nur um diese gedanklich durch einen jungen Mann zu ersetzen. Aber auch das wollte ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

***

Martin wälzte sich ruhelos in seinem Bett hin und her. Carolyn hatte mal wieder volle Arbeit geleistet und ihnen das mit Abstand schlechteste Hotel in ganz Irland besorgt, da war sich Martin sicher. Er hätte ebenso gut auf dem Boden schlafen können,  wenn er dessen Härtegrad mit seiner Matratze verglich. Seit Tagen konnte er nun nicht mehr schlafen und inzwischen war er so erschöpft und übermüdet, dass er einfach nur noch ins Bett gefallen war. Und nun hielt ihn dieses unbequeme harte Etwas wach!

„Bei Swiss Airways kommt das sicher nicht vor“, dachte Martin unwillkürlich und fragte sich nun zum wiederholten Male, was er tun sollte. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Douglas und Carolyn zu erzählen, dass er die Stelle bekommen hatte. Aber Douglas wurde langsam skeptisch und schien sich über Martins Verhalten zu wundern. Sicherlich würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sich auch Carolyn Gedanken machen würde. Irgendwann einmal musste er ihnen reinen Wein einschenken und die Wahrheit sagen – zumindest die halbe, denn er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihnen nicht zu erzählen, dass er am selben Tag des Einstellungsgesprächs die Stelle angeboten bekommen hatte. Oder er würde lügen, behaupten, dass sie einen Besseren gefunden hatten und bei MJN bleiben. Glauben würden sie ihm das auf jeden Fall. Martin Crieff und Swiss Airways… er konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben!

Wenn Martin ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er am liebsten bei MJN bleiben wollte. Er würde Douglas, Arthur und Carolyn vermissen. Mit wem sollte er sich zukünftig über die Käseplatte streiten, mit wem das Geld für den Talisker am Birling Day teilen, mit wem Flight Deck Buckaroo oder Travelling Lemon spielen?

Es würde zum Sterben langweilig werden! Andererseits hätte Martin endlich ein richtiges Einkommen, er könnte den Van verkaufen und „Icarus Removals“ aufgeben, er hätte endlich mal wieder Zeit für andere Dinge.

Und dann war da noch Theresa… Endlich eine Frau, die ebenso begeistert vom Fliegen war wie er selbst. Sie war nett und liebenswürdig und er mochte sie. Sie hatten sich bisher einige wenige Male verabredet und ihre Absichten waren sehr deutlich. Martin fühlte sich geschmeichelt, aber irgendetwas fehlte.

Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein? Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach in Theresa verlieben? Sie verstand ihn, lachte über seine Witze und schlief nicht ein, wenn er über Flugzeuge dozierte. Im Gegenteil – sie hing an seinen Lippen. Sie zog ihn nicht ständig mit irgendetwas auf oder hatte das letzte Wort – so wie Douglas…

Martin setzte sich seufzend auf. Nahm er die Stelle in der Schweiz an, dann war dass das Ende von MJN. Er konnte den Gedanken kaum ertragen, dass die Crew von MJN mit nichts dastand.

Sein Glück war deren Unglück.

Carolyn hatte so hart dafür gearbeitet, dieses Unternehmen am Leben zu erhalten. Und was würde Arthur tun? Wie schwierig würde es wohl für Arthur sein einen anderen Job zu bekommen?

Und Douglas… Douglas…

Kam ihm Douglas in den Sinn, dann fühlte es sich jedes Mal so an als würde ein schweres Gewicht in seiner Magengegend liegen.

Martin stand überstürzt auf und zog sich an. Er musste hier raus und sich ablenken! 

*******

Douglas hatte bezahlt und war gerade im Begriff das Restaurant zu verlassen, als er durch die großen Fenster sah, wie ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren und gebeugtem Kopf die Straßenseite wechselte. Ohne länger zu überlegen betrat Douglas die Straße und rief instinktiv Martins Namen. Martin war schon auf der anderen Straßenseite angelangt, aber er schien Douglas gehört zu haben, denn er blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich um. Wenige Sekunden später stand Douglas vor ihm und musterte ihn besorgt.

„Martin! Ich dachte, du wärst im Hotel. Du sagtest doch, dass du müde bist.“

„Ich… ich konnte nicht schlafen“, gab Martin seufzend zu, denn ihm wollte keine geeignete Ausrede einfallen.

„Und deshalb wolltest du einen kleinen nächtlichen Spaziergang durch Dublin machen? Du weißt aber schon, dass wir morgen wieder abfliegen. Nicht, dass du vollkommen übermüdet Gerti fliegst...“, stichelte Douglas.

„Ach was!“, ereiferte sich Martin. „Ich kann morgen problemlos fliegen! Außerdem liegst du ja auch nicht im Bett und schläfst!“

„Ich benötige auch nicht viel Schlaf um ein Flugzeug problemlos…“

„Douglas…“, setzte Martin warnend an.

Doch Douglas lächelte nur. Innerlich war er erleichtert, dass Martin wieder so reagiert hatte, wie er üblicherweise reagierte.

„Schon gut… schon gut…“, gab er schließlich klein bei. „Wolltest du was trinken gehen?“

„Ja… nein… ich weiß nicht… ich wollte eigentlich nur frische Luft schnappen“, gab Martin seufzend zu.

„Da drüben scheint eine gemütliche Bar zu sein. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einen … Ananassaft gönnen?“

Douglas Wortwahl brachte Martin immerhin zum Lachen, aber er schien sich trotzdem unsicher zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht recht…“

„Komm schon, Martin! Du könntest dir ruhig mal was gönnen, immerhin fängst du vielleicht bald bei Swiss Airways an…“ Douglas stockte mitten im Satz. Martin sah einen Moment lang so bekümmert aus, dass er ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen und ihm einen tröstenden Kuss auf die Schläfe gegeben hätte.

Er schluckte schwer, als Douglas klar wurde, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gewandert waren.

Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder? Douglas war bisher weder Frauen noch Männern abgeneigt gewesen. Dass er dreimal hintereinander Frauen geheiratet hatte, war dem Zufall zu verdanken.

Aber Martin? Unter allen Männern Martin?

„Na gut, gehen wir in die Bar“, meinte Martin schließlich und Douglas blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine verstörenden Gedanken für den Moment zu verdrängen.

***

„Erzähl mir endlich, was dich bedrückt“, sagte Douglas schließlich, nachdem die Kellnerin ihre Getränke serviert hatte.

Martin starrte unverwandt auf sein Glas. Er traute sich nicht Douglas anzuschauen, denn er wusste, dass er sich dann verraten würde. Nicht, dass das unablässige Starren auf ein Getränk weniger auffällig gewesen wäre.

Martin seufzte. Er war ein schlechter Lügner und im Moment wollte ihm nichts Besseres einfallen als den Unschuldigen zu spielen.

„Mir geht es gut!“, erwiderte Martin deshalb etwas zu offensiv, wobei ihm im selben Augenblick klar war, dass selbst Arthur seine Reaktion durchschauen würde.

„Selbstverständlich!“, meinte Douglas ironisch. „Deshalb verhältst du dich auch schon seit Tagen so, als ob jemand gestorben wäre. Komm schon Martin, ich weiß, dass es etwas mit deinem Bewerbungsgespräch zu tun hat.“

Resigniert blickte Martin auf. Doch als er sah, dass Douglas ihn besorgt musterte und er nur ehrliche Anteilnahme in dessen Augen lesen konnte, wurde es ihm ganz leicht ums Herz. Am liebsten hätte er Douglas alles erzählt.

„Oder hat es etwas mit Theresa zu tun?“, fragte Douglas nach, weil Martin stumm geblieben war.

„Theresa“, wiederholte Martin zögerlich. Vielleicht konnte er einen Teil der Wahrheit Douglas anvertrauen.

„Es geht also um Theresa?“

„Ich glaube, sie ist nicht die Richtige… Sie ist nett, liebenswürdig und ich mag sie, aber… aber…“, sprudelte es aus Martin hervor.

„…du bist einfach nicht in sie verliebt“, vollendete Douglas den Satz.

„Ja“, gab Martin bekümmert zu.

***

Douglas hatte Martin endlich so weit gebracht ihm etwas von seinen Gefühlen gegenüber Theresa anzuvertrauen und da nun das Eis gebrochen war, berichtete ihm Martin noch mehr. Es lief zwar letztendlich immer auf dasselbe hinaus, das nämlich Martin Theresa zwar sehr mochte, aber schlicht nicht in sie verliebt war, dennoch wollte Douglas ihn nicht unterbrechen. Martin schien sich einiges von der Seele reden zu wollen und doch hatte Douglas das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles war.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihr das sagen soll“, erklärte Martin schließlich. „Wir sind zwar kein Paar, aber… so verrückt das auch klingt, habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie mehr empfindet.“

Martin spielte gequält mit seinem Glas.

„Das klingt nicht verrückt. Ihre Absichten sind eindeutig“, sagte Douglas, nur um Martin seine Selbstzweifel zu nehmen.

Ein überraschter Blick traf Douglas, dem es dabei unwillkürlich das Herz zusammenzog.

„Und außerdem“, seufzte Martin, „finde ich vielleicht nie wieder jemanden, der so viel für mich empfindet.“

Martin sah einen Moment lang so unglücklich aus, dass Douglas ihm auf der Stelle widersprechen wollte, aber alles, was er hätte sagen können, schien nicht ausreichend zu sein. Unwillkürlich streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte leicht Martins Wange.

In diesem Moment wurde Douglas klar, was er unbewusst schon die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte. Ihm stand nun deutlich vor Augen, warum er nicht mitansehen konnte, dass Martin ganz offensichtlich litt und warum er nicht wollte, dass Martin MJN verließ, auch wenn er ihm wirklich alles gönnte.

***

Martins Atmung stockte, als Douglas seine Wange sanft streichelte. Und die Entscheidung, die er nun traf und die Lüge, die er aussprach, kam ihm plötzlich ganz leicht über die Lippen:

„Ich habe die Stelle bei Swiss Airways nicht bekommen.“

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube, diese Fanfiction wird wahrscheinlich doch länger als drei Kapitel...

 

***

 

„Das tut mir leid, Martin“, sagte Douglas ehrlich betroffen und ließ seine Hand sinken. „Dann lief das Vorstellungsgespräch wohl nicht so gut?“

  
Martin schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Douglas‘ Gegenwart machte ihn plötzlich schrecklich nervös. Es mochte vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass sich die Hand seines Co-Piloten inzwischen auf seiner Schulter befand und diese sanft drückte.  
Auch machte ihm Douglas‘ körperliche Nähe auf einmal zu schaffen, obwohl sie doch die ganze Zeit so nah nebeneinander auf ihren Barhockern gesessen hatten. Wenn er sich nur ein klein wenig vorbeugen würde, dann könnte er sich an Douglas schmiegen.

  
„Es ist in Ordnung“, meinte Martin schließlich völlig zusammenhangslos. „Ich bin froh! Ich wollte MJN gar nicht verlassen!“ Das entsprach zumindest der Wahrheit.  
„Ich… ich liebe MJN! Was hätte ich ohne euch bloß angefangen? Ohne Carolyn, Arthur, ohne d… dich…“

  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Douglas zweifelnd. Er nahm die Hand seines Captains und drückte sie sachte. „Es ist nicht schlimm. Jeder bekommt mal eine Absage. Du könntest es bei einer anderen Airline versuchen.“

  
„Nein…“, murmelte Martin, den Blick auf seine und Douglas‘ Hände gerichtet.

  
Douglas sagte irgendetwas, aber Martin konnte es nicht verstehen. Er war viel zu verwirrt und freudig erregt zugleich. Sein Blick richtete sich unwillkürlich auf Douglas‘ Lippen und blieb dort haften.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er Douglas ewig so angestarrt, wenn dieser nicht geistesgegenwärtig bezahlt und Martin sanft aus der Bar geschoben hätte.

  
***

  
Douglas war verwundert darüber, dass man zur gleichen Zeit so unterschiedlich empfinden konnte. Auf der einen Seite tat es ihm ehrlich leid, dass Martin die Stelle nicht bekommen hatte. Aber auf der anderen Seite war er einfach nur erleichtert. Es lag nicht daran, dass MJN eine neue Chance bekommen und er seinen Job behalten hatte, da machte sich Douglas nichts vor. Er hatte selten Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen und auch diesmal fiel es ihm nach der ersten Verwunderung nicht schwer, zuzugeben, dass er für Martin mehr empfand als bloße Freundschaft.

  
Dass sich Douglas Richardson ausgerechnet in jemanden wie Martin Crieff verliebte, der überhaupt nicht in sein Beuteschema passte, mochte durchaus erstaunen. Douglas hatte bisher immer Beziehungen mit Menschen geführt, die sowohl privat als auch beruflich äußerst erfolgreich waren. Selbstbewusste Personen, die mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden standen und denen immer alles zugefallen war.

  
Aber vielleicht war gerade das Martins Charme. Er hatte immer um alles kämpfen müssen. Und auch wenn er Rückschläge einstecken musste, Martin gab nicht auf. Er kämpfte immer weiter, bis er schließlich ans Ziel kam. Das war bewundernswert, fand Douglas, da er selbst nie um etwas hatte kämpfen müssen. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass seine Ehe mit Helena gescheitert war. Keiner von beiden hatte wirklich um ihre Liebe gekämpft. Irgendetwas sagte Douglas, dass Martin in dieser Situation anders gehandelt hätte.

  
***

  
Martin konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie sie zum Hotel gekommen waren. Er wusste nur noch, dass er Hand in Hand mit Douglas durch die Straßen gegangen war. Beide stillschweigend vor sich hinlächelnd, den Augenblick genießend.

  
Martin schluckte. Sie standen vor seinem Hotelzimmer und er fummelte nervös mit der Karte herum, aber die Tür wollte sich nicht öffnen.  
Er spürte plötzlich Douglas‘ Mund an seinem Ohr und konnte seinen Atem fühlen.

  
„Lass mich“, murmelte Douglas und Martin trat dankbar zur Seite. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Martin stur weiter versucht, die Türe zu öffnen. Aber er war im Moment schlicht zu zittrig und zu überwältigt, um anders zu reagieren.

  
Mit einem Ruck sprang die Tür auf.

  
„Willst du…? Willst du… ich meine… du könntest ja… vielleicht…“, stotterte Martin mit hochrotem Kopf.

  
Douglas nickte nur, trat ein und zog Martin mit sich. Schweigend schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen. Martin hätte gerne irgendetwas gesagt, irgendetwas getan, aber er war im Moment noch viel zu unsicher, um den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Stattdessen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte Douglas stumm, aber auch erwartungsvoll an.

  
Douglas kam schließlich näher und Martin konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Als Douglas mit seinen Händen Martins Gesicht umschloss und ihn näher zog, entrang diesem ein Seufzen. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen. Es war ihm, als würden tausend Lichter explodieren als Douglas‘ Lippen die seinen berührten.  
Zuerst war es ein sanfter, fast schüchterner Kuss, den Martin bebend erwiderte. Aber es dauerte nicht lange bis Douglas mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig die Lippen seines Captains erkundete. Er liebkoste die unebene Oberfläche von Martins leicht geöffneten Lippen und nahm es als Einladung an, als dieser sich enger an ihn schmiegte, um sich weiter voranzutasten.

  
Nachdem er Martins Zunge und Lippen ausdauernd verwöhnt hatte, wandte Douglas sich anderen Körperteilen zu: Kinn und Hals küsste er zuerst, bevor er seine Hände folgen ließ, um seinen Liebkosungen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Erst dann streifte er Martins Jacke von dessen Schultern. Er spürte, wie Martins Hände über seinen Rücken wanderten, wie sie mit seinen Haaren spielten und schließlich auf seinen Schultern verharrten.

  
Douglas befreite sich aus seiner eigenen Jacke und begann Martins Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als auch dieses zu Boden glitt und Douglas‘ Finger die Konturen von Martins nacktem Oberkörper nachzeichnete, hielt Martin die Luft an.

  
„Ist das in Ordnung?“, fragte Douglas leise und hielt inne.

  
„Ja… mir wäre es nur lieber, wenn du auch kein Hemd mehr anhättest“, murmelte Martin mit einem fiebrigen Blick. Mit bebenden Fingern öffnete er nun Douglas‘ Hemd, bis er dessen nackte Brust berühren konnte. Unwillkürlich legte er seinen Kopf in Douglas‘ Halsbeuge und schmiegte sich an ihn, damit er dessen Aftershave riechen konnte. Martin atmete tief ein und aus, küsste Douglas‘ Brust und blickte schließlich auf und zog dessen Kopf zu sich, um ihn auch auf den Mund zu küssen.

  
Behutsam öffnete Douglas Martins Jeans und dirigierte ihn sachte zum Bett. Er streifte Martins Hosen und seine Unterwäsche von seinen Beinen, so dass dieser nackt vor ihm lag und sich nur mit den Ellbogen aufstützte. Als er auch sich vollständig entkleidet hatte, kam er zu Martin aufs Bett, der sofort einen Arm um seinen Hals schlang und ihn an sich zog.

  
Douglas hätte mit Martin ewig so liegen bleiben können. Am liebsten würde er nicht mehr aufhören, den Körper seines Captains Millimeter für Millimeter zu erkunden. Er küsste Martin behutsam an jeder Stelle die er erreichen konnte und widmete sich ausführlich dessen Brustwarzen und seinem Bauchnabel. Martins Bewegungen wurden unkontrollierter, seine Hände strichen über Douglas Rücken, über sein Gesäß, nur um dort einen Moment zu verweilen. Seine Atmung wurde stockender und er drängte seine Hüften fast verzweifelt an Douglas. Und auch Douglas konnte schon seit geraumer Zeit keinen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fassen.

  
Als Douglas begann Martins Erregung zu streicheln, entrang diesem ein heiseres: „Gott, Douglas!“ Dieser lächelte sanft, und es klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Martin klammerte sich an Douglas, als dessen Bewegungen schneller und rhythmischer wurden. „Warte…“, seufzte er. Douglas hielt inne und Martin begann nun seinerseits, zuerst schüchtern, Douglas zu streicheln. Als er dessen Reaktion jedoch bemerkte, wurde er selbstbewusster.  
Sie strebten in dieser Nacht gemeinsam ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen. Schließlich lagen sie völlig erschöpft beieinander und atmeten schwer.  
„Das war sehr schön, Martin“, murmelte Douglas nach einer Weile und zog ihn an sich. „Hmm…“, machte Martin schläfrig und war nach wenigen Augenblicken eingeschlafen.

  
***

  
Zwei Dinge kamen Martin zuerst in den Sinn, als er erwachte: Erstens, er war vollständig unbekleidet und zweitens er lag neben Douglas, dicht an diesen geschmiegt.  
Mit einem Satz saß Martin im Bett und die Erinnerung daran, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen war, ließ ihn nicht nur erröten, sondern jagte ihm auch einen Schauer über den Rücken.

  
Douglas und er. Zusammen. Oh Gott!

  
Panik machte sich in Martin breit. Was um alles in der Welt hatten sie sich dabei gedacht? Er hatte mit Douglas eine Liebesnacht verbracht!  
Gut, es war wunderschön gewesen! Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie Douglas ihn berührt hatte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut und Erregung schoss in seine Lenden. Martin stöhnte und ließ sich langsam auf die Matratze zurücksinken.

  
Es handelte sich um Douglas. Douglas! Sein Kollege! Sein Freund!  
Douglas, der sicherlich in seinen besten Jahren bei Air England an jedem Flughafen eine andere Liebhaberin gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich auch einige Liebhaber, wenn er nun genau darüber nachdachte...

  
Martin schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seine wirren Gedanken vertreiben. Ihm war schon lange bewusst geworden, dass er selbst auch für Männer offen war und er hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt. Aber es hatte sich auch nie eine Situation ereignet, in der er einen anderen Mann so anziehend fand, damit sich mehr hätte ergeben können. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass er deswegen nie einen näheren Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, zumal er weder beim gleichen noch beim anderen Geschlecht je sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen war.

  
Eine innere Stimme meldete sich leise: Vielleicht lag es ja auch daran, dass ihm noch nie zuvor der Richtige begegnet war.  
War es ihm deshalb unmöglich MJN zu verlassen? Lag es daran, dass er in Douglas verliebt war? Unwillkürlich setzte sich Martin erneut auf und betrachtete Douglas, der sich gerade im Schlaf so drehte, dass er Martin den Rücken zuwandte.  
Martin legte seine Hand auf Douglas Rücken und versuchte die Wärme aufzusaugen, die von Douglas ausging. Plötzlich nistete sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in Martins Magen ein, welches ihm einen Moment lang den Atem raubte.

  
Was, wenn Douglas nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand?


	3. Chapter 3

Martin war es irgendwie gelungen, Douglas an diesem Morgen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als Douglas aufgewacht war, huschte Martin schnell unter die Dusche und blieb solange in dem kleinen schäbigen Bad, dass man hätte meinen können, er befinde sich in einem Spa. Daher blieb Douglas nichts anderes übrig als sich anzuziehen und in sein eigenes Hotelzimmer zu gehen.

Beim Frühstück schien Martin bewusst dafür zu sorgen, dass Arthur zwischen ihnen saß. Er mied Douglas‘ Blick und jedes Mal, wenn Douglas den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, stellte er Arthur eine weitere, äußerst belanglose Frage, so dass selbst Arthur seinen Captain skeptisch betrachtete.

Während des Rückflugs sprach Martin ebenfalls kaum ein Wort, außer um von Arthur Kaffee zu beordern, sobald Douglas auch nur Luft holte und es den Anschein hatte, als wolle er etwas sagen.

„Wow, Skip, das ist jetzt schon deine fünfte Tasse Kaffee! Habt ihr etwa einen Wette abgeschlossen?“, fragte Arthur schließlich.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Arthur. Ich glaube eher, unser Captain hatte eine lange Nacht…“, meinte Douglas und schaute Martin dabei herausfordernd an.

Kaum hatte Arthur die beiden allein gelassen, da zischte Martin: „Musste das sein, Douglas?“

Douglas seufzte. Er hatte Martin eigentlich nicht ärgern wollen, aber dieser verhielt sich so abweisend und nervös, dass es aus Douglas einfach herausgebrochen war.

„Ansonsten scheinst du ja nicht mit mir reden zu wollen“, gab Douglas sachlich zurück, auch wenn er sich in Wirklichkeit Sorgen machte und, wie er selbst zugeben musste, von Martins Verhalten gekränkt war.

Martin errötete und begann hektisch an seiner Unterlippe zu nagen, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Vielleicht wäre es angebracht mir zu sagen, was mit dir los ist“, schlug Douglas, nun etwas sanfter, vor.

„Arthur kann jeden Moment reinkommen!“, protestierte Martin.

Douglas versuchte erst gar nicht darauf einzugehen und fuhr fort: „Wir haben gestern die Nacht miteinander verbracht und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du diese genossen hast. Was hat sich also im Verlauf weniger Stunden geändert?“

„Douglas, nicht hier!“

„Komm schon, Martin! Sag mir doch einfach, was nicht stimmt!“

„Douglas, bitte…“, murmelte Martin und Douglas spürte, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde. Deshalb schwieg er und nahm sich vor, mit Martin zu reden, nachdem sie gelandet waren.

Aber auch in Fitton fand Martin einen Vorwand um nicht mit Douglas reden zu müssen. Dieser blieb ziemlich ratlos und bedrückt zurück, nachdem Martin mit seinem Van davon gefahren war.

***

Sobald Martin zuhause war, ließ er sich unglücklich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hätte den ganzen Tag nichts lieber getan, als mit Douglas zu reden, diesen zu berühren… Aber das hatte er nicht tun können. Er hatte sich am Morgen, bevor Douglas aufgewacht war, erfolgreich eingeredet, dass es vollkommen unmöglich war, dass sich jemand wie Douglas, in ihn, Martin, verlieben könnte. Danach hatte er einfach nur versucht, Douglas aus dem Weg zu gehen, um ihnen beide eine unangenehme Situation zu ersparen.

Doch Douglas schien seine Beweggründe nicht zu verstehen und wollte augenscheinlich so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Warum sonst hätte er diese Bemerkung vor Arthur gemacht? Martin war tief gekränkt und verzweifelt. Er hatte sich in Douglas verliebt, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Nicht, dass er Douglas grundsätzlich für gefühllos halten würde. Douglas hatte schon mehrmals bewiesen, dass er ein Romantiker war und eine lange, feste Beziehung führen wollte. Dennoch schien es kaum möglich, dass Martin so viel Glück haben konnte. Vielleicht hatte Douglas in dieser Nacht einfach nur dem Bedürfnis nach Nähe nachgegeben, ohne dabei viel nachzudenken.

Martin setzte sich seufzend auf.

Dachte er an die letzte Nacht, dann wurde ihm wieder ganz schwindlig. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sich die Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis rief. Aber sein Lächeln verblasste, nachdem er sich seine gegenwärtige Situation vor Augen hielt.

Eines war ihm zumindest klar geworden, dachte Martin grimmig, Theresa war definitiv nicht die Person, in die er verliebt war. Sie darüber im Ungewissen zu lassen, wäre unfair. Bedrückt wählte er ihre Nummer, um zumindest in diesem Bereich seines Lebens Ordnung zu schaffen.

***

„Douglas?“, sagte Martin verblüfft, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Douglas konnte nicht wissen, dass Martin gerade ein verdrießliches Gespräch mit Theresa beendet hatte, aber es wäre ihm vermutlich auch egal gewesen. Er war hier um mit Martin zu reden und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass sie diesmal das Gespräch auch führen würden.

„Wir… wir müssen doch erst morgen wieder fliegen…“, murmelte Martin, dem deutlich anzusehen war, dass er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

Doch Douglas ging nicht darauf ein. „Steig ins Auto!“, befahl er knapp und zog Martin vor die Tür. „Douglas! Was soll das?“, protestierte Martin, aber nachdem er sah, dass zwei seiner Mitbewohner neugierig aus dem Fenster spähten, gab er klein bei. Wenigstens hatten die mal wieder was zum Tuscheln, dachte er mürrisch.

Missmutig setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Was fiel Douglas eigentlich ein, ihn so zu behandeln? Nur weil sie einmal eine Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass Douglas das Recht hatte, sich _so_ zu verhalten.

Douglas war inzwischen auch eingestiegen und betrachtete Martin nachdenklich. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum sein Captain immer wieder in die Rolle eines sturen Jungens zurück fiel, obwohl er doch schon so oft bewiesen hatte, dass er ganz anders sein konnte. Hatte Martin gute Tage, dann schien er von innen heraus zu strahlen und man konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Dann trat Martin tatsächlich selbstbewusst auf, war witzig und entspannt. Er konnte sogar sinnlich sein und jemanden dazu bringen, alles um sich herum zu vergessen, wie Douglas in der Nacht zuvor hatte feststellen dürfen. Leider überwogen meist die weniger guten Tage und Douglas vermutete den Grund dafür in der fehlenden Bestätigung und Anerkennung für Martins Leistungen.

Momentan presste Martin die Lippen fest aufeinander und blickte starr geradeaus. Nun gut, damit konnte Douglas umgehen.

„Hör mal, Martin“, sagte er und versuchte dabei seine Stimme mild klingen zu lassen, „so funktioniert das nicht. Du kannst mir nicht permanent aus dem Weg gehen.“

„Und du kannst mich nicht einfach aus dem Haus ziehen und ins Auto zerren!“, brauste Martin wütend auf.

Douglas seufzte: „Ich hatte doch keine andere Chance.“

„Ach, nein? Du hättest mich anrufen können!“

„Dann hättest du sicherlich aufgelegt, Martin. Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag versucht mit dir zu reden, aber du bist mir immer ausgewichen. Das musst du selbst zugeben.“

Da Douglas Recht hatte, zog Martin es vor nichts zu erwidern.

„Bitte, Martin! Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen! Du scheinst Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, dass wir gestern miteinander- nun, nicht gerade miteinander geschlafen haben, aber uns doch immerhin körperlich sehr nahe gekommen sind. Es tut mir leid, wenn du diese Nacht bereust. Eigentlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du es genossen hast, aber vielleicht habe ich mich darin getäuscht. Ich würde es nur fair finden, wenn wir reinen Tisch machen. Denn, und das meine ich ernst, _ich_ habe diese Nacht sehr genossen und ich bereue sie ganz und gar nicht.“

„Oh…“, machte Martin und blickte Douglas mit leicht geöffneten Lippen an.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, heute mit dir auszugehen“, fuhr Douglas fort. „Darum wollte ich dich heute Morgen bitten, aber du bist zu schnell im Badezimmer verschwunden.“

„Oh.“

„Ich würde dir gerne näher kommen und dich noch näher kennen lernen“, schloss Douglas schließlich seinen Monolog.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Martin ungläubig.

„Natürlich! Glaubst du, ich bin zu dir gefahren um dich anzulügen und dich zu kränken?“, fügte Douglas sehr ernst hinzu.

„Nein… ich... ich… dachte nur, dass _du_ nichts für mich empfindest und ich wollte uns eine unangenehme Situation ersparen… außerdem“, und dabei seufzte Martin und blickte betreten auf seine Hände, „wollte ich nicht dumm da stehen.“

„Warum solltest du denn dumm da stehen?“

„Na ja, ich wollte nicht verliebt wirken, wenn diese Liebe nicht erwidert wird“, gab Martin kleinlaut zu.

Douglas musste zunächst schlucken, bevor er weitersprechen konnte: „Martin, was denkst du nur von mir? Ich gebe zu, dass ich in meinem Leben schon viele Affären hatte; aber es beruhte immer auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich hatte nie bewusst einen One-Night-Stand oder eine Affäre mit jemandem, der eine Beziehung wollte. Zumindest hoffe ich das.“

„Es… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich damit nicht kränken, Douglas“, murmelte Martin kaum hörbar. „Es ist nur so – ich war schon mehrmals in jemanden verliebt, der nicht dasselbe für mich empfunden hat. Das waren nicht gerade schöne Erfahrungen.“

Douglas schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Martins Hand in seine, bevor er sagte: „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen oder zu rechtfertigen. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass wir die Sache geklärt haben.“

Martin nickte und ließ sich dann bereitwillig in Douglas‘ Arme ziehen. Er genoss sichtlich den Kuss, den Douglas ihm an die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter gab.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu mir fahren“, meinte Douglas, der einen ungehinderten Blick auf das Fenster hatte, in dem inzwischen mehr als nur zwei neugierige Gesichter zu sehen waren. „Deine Mitbewohner fangen langsam an mich zu stören.“


	4. Chapter 4

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, es war aber sowohl für Martin als auch für Douglas eine schöne Zeit. Wenn sie nicht für MJN zu arbeiten hatten, hatte Martin meistens einen Auftrag, den er dringend erledigen musste. Zwar sträubte Martin sich zu Beginn, dass Douglas ihn begleitete, gab aber schließlich Douglas‘ Überredungskünsten nach. Mit dem Argument, dass viele Aufträge zu zweit schneller erledigt wären als allein und sie dadurch mehr Zeit füreinander hatten, war Martin mehr als nur einverstanden.

  
Meistens verbrachten sie die Abende bei Douglas, da sie dort ungestört waren. Douglas war ein sehr guter Koch und es machte ihm Spaß für sie beide ein leckeres Essen zuzubereiten. Martin tat nichts lieber, als ihm beim Koche

n zuzuschauen oder ihm dabei zu helfen, wobei Douglas letzteres schnell unterband, nachdem Martin sich beim Schneiden einer Tomate tief in den Finger schnitt.  
Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Douglas Martin zur Spüle gezogen und dessen Finger unter den Wasserhahn gehalten. Danach hatte er mehrere Servietten um Martins Finger gewickelt, um die Blutung etwas abzuschwächen.

  
„Das wird gleich besser“, hatte Douglas gemurmelt und Martin sanft auf einen Stuhl gedrückt. Martin hatte ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen, versuchte das aber nicht zu zeigen und biss deshalb, äußerst auffällig, die Zähne zusammen. Douglas beobachtete das halb amüsiert, konnte aber nicht anders, als sich trotzdem Sorgen zu machen. Das Ganze endete in einem für Martin unerwarteten Kuss und darin, dass er liebevoll ein Pflaster um den Finger gewickelt bekam.

  
Ansonsten verbrachten die beiden Piloten ihre gemeinsame Zeit damit, auf Douglas‘ Sofa aneinandergeschmiegt zu liegen und sich zu küssen. Arthur und Carolyn wussten noch nichts von diesen neuen Entwicklungen, auch wenn Carolyn ihnen beide hin und wieder argwöhnische Blicke zuwarf. Sie versuchten sich so professionell wie möglich gegenüber ihrer Arbeitgeberin und Arthur zu verhalten, was ihnen die meiste Zeit auch gelang, wenn man davon absieht, dass sie kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnten, sobald sie einen Augenblick allein waren.

  
Eines Morgens schneite jedoch Carolyn entrüstet zur Tür herein. Martin und Douglas schauten überrascht auf und Arthur, der gerade Kaffee gekocht hatte, fragte: „Hi Mum, möchtest du auch einen…“

  
„Nicht jetzt, Arthur!“, äußerte Carolyn energisch, so dass Arthur überrascht verstummte. Sie baute sich direkt vor Martin auf und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften.

  
„Wann hattest du vor, mir _das_ zu sagen?!“

  
„Ähm… Carolyn… was ist los?“

  
„Du weißt doch genau, dass ich dich darin unterstütze! Aber ich hätte schon erwartet, dass du mir Bescheid gibst, damit ich meine eigenen Angelegenheiten rechtzeitig regeln kann. Also, verzeih mir, wenn ich dir nicht überschwänglich gratuliere.“

  
Carolyn erntete von allen Anwesenden verblüffte Blicke, außer von Martin, dem langsam zu dämmern schien, worum es sich handelte.

  
„Wovon redest du, Carolyn?“, fragte Douglas schließlich.

  
„Martins Vorstellungsgespräch war erfolgreich. Er hat die Stelle bei Swiss Airways bekommen“, erwiderte Carolyn.

  
„Aber…“, murmelte Douglas.

  
„Gerade habe ich einen Anruf von deinem neuen Arbeitgeber erhalten, Martin. Scheinbar warst du nur über die Nummer von MJN erreichbar. Sie wollten noch einige Details wegen deines Arbeitsvertrages mit dir besprechen“, fuhr Carolyn ungnädig fort.

  
„Du hast die Stelle bekommen, Skip!“, rief Arthur begeistert aus, der die eisige Stimmung, die plötzlich im Raum herrschte, nicht zu spüren schien. Doch Carolyn brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

  
Martin saß in einer Art Schockstarre da. Wie hatte er _das_ nur vergessen können? Wie hatte er nur vergessen können Swiss Airways seine Absage mitzuteilen? Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, er war viel zu sehr mit Douglas beschäftig gewesen.

  
Douglas…

  
Unwillkürlich wandte Martin sein Gesicht Douglas zu. Dieser saß jedoch mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Stuhl und wartete, genau wie Carolyn und Arthur, auf Martins Antwort.

  
„Ich… ich… habe vergessen abzusagen“, brachte Martin endlich heraus.

  
„Du hast vergessen abzusagen?“, fragte Carolyn konsterniert.

  
Martin holte tief Luft, um das zu sagen, was er sagen musste: „Ich werde den Job nicht annehmen. Ich bleibe bei MJN.“

  
Ein Moment lang herrschte völlige Stille. Dann brach die Hölle los.

  
Carolyn stieß mehrere verzweifelte Verwünschungen aus und Arthur stürmte auf ihn zu, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie sehr er sich freue und ihm aber gleichzeitig davor zu warnen, dass Carolyn das nicht zulassen würde.

  
Nur Douglas betrachtete Martin schweigend.

  
Genau diese Situation hatte Martin vermeiden wollen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er behaupten wollen, er habe die Stelle nicht bekommen. Er verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Vergesslichkeit.

  
Nachdem Carolyn ihrem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte, war sie endlich soweit, annähernd normal auf Martin einzureden: „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Martin? Das ist die Chance deines Lebens!“

  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Martin schwach.

  
„Du weißt es?! Na schön! Noch hast du ja nicht abgesagt. Du wirst jetzt bei Swiss Airways anrufen und mit ihnen über deinen Arbeitsvertrag sprechen“, forderte Carolyn entschlossen.

  
„Carolyn, bitte! Ich will MJN nicht verlassen.“

  
„Aber MJN wird früher oder später untergehen!“, rief Carolyn verzweifelt.

  
„Nicht wenn… nicht wenn…“

  
Doch Carolyn ließ Martin nicht ausreden: „Martin, ich habe es dir doch schon mal gesagt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sich MJN halten kann. Und du- du bist zu jung um mit MJN unterzugehen.“

  
„Nein. Das geht nicht! Was ist dann mit euch? Ich… ich werde euch nicht hängen lassen“, fügte Martin leise hinzu und warf dabei erneut einen Blick auf Douglas.

  
Carolyn schloss einen Moment resigniert die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sagte: „Oh, Martin. Um uns brauchst du dich nicht zu kümmern. Und jetzt lass diesen Unsinn und mach endlich deinen Rückruf bei Swiss Airways.“

  
Martin schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich entschieden. Er hatte sich schon vor Tagen entschieden. Und er würde seine Meinung jetzt nicht ändern!  
Schließlich stand er auf und sagte mit neu gewonnener Zuversicht: „Nein. Auf keinen Fall.“

  
Carolyn warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft.

  
„Douglas, um Himmels willen! Bring ihn endlich zur Vernunft!“, rief sie schließlich.

  
Douglas, der bisher keine Miene verzogen und Martin schweigend betrachtet hatte, schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, Martin, dass du die Stelle nicht bekommen hättest“, sagte Douglas scheinbar gelassen, aber Martin konnte ihm seine Enttäuschung ansehen.

  
„Douglas…“, flüsterte Martin entschuldigend.

  
„Ach herrje…“, murmelte Carolyn, die beiden abwechselnd ansehend. „Warum bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen?“

  
„Was meinst du, Mum?“, fragte Arthur arglos.

  
„Komm Arthur, wir lassen die beiden besser allein.“ Und mit diesen Worten schob Carolyn ihren Sohn aus dem Büro und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

  
Einen Moment lang herrschte eine unerträgliche Stille, die Douglas schließlich brach.

  
„Warum hast du mich angelogen?“, fragte er.

  
„Weil… deswegen…“, erwiderte Martin hilflos und machte eine Bewegung, die den ganzen Raum erfasste. „Es tut mir leid! Aber du musst das verstehen… Ihr hättet mich nie…“

  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht“, sagte Douglas, noch immer mit dieser gefährlichen Ruhe, die Martin Angst machte.

  
„Ich weiß, du bist enttäuscht. Aber Douglas, versteh doch…“, setzte Martin an.

  
Doch Douglas schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann schluckte er.  
Einmal.  
Und noch einmal.

  
„So funktioniert das zwischen uns nicht…“, meinte er schließlich und stand auf.

  
„Nein, geh nicht. Warte!“, rief Martin.

  
Aber Douglas hatte schon die Tür geöffnet und verließ mit gesenktem Kopf und schweren Schritten das Gebäude.

  
Martin blieb erstarrt zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Alles in ihm schrie geradezu danach, Douglas nachzulaufen. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass das keinen Sinn hatte. Douglas würde nicht mit ihm sprechen…

  
Plötzlich ergriff ihn eine Verzweiflung, die er so in seinem Leben noch nie gespürt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass ich mit diesem Chapter niemanden verwirrt zurücklasse, was Douglas Gefühlslage betrifft. Aber es wird sich spätestens im nächsten Chapter alles aufklären.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Douglas‘ Beziehungen schienen alle nach einer Weile wie Seifenblasen zu zerplatzen. Wenn er zurückdachte und seine ernsthaften Beziehungen aus einem zeitlichen Abstand heraus betrachtete, dann musste er zugeben, dass immer etwas schief gegangen war. Und trotzdem hatte er nie aufgegeben. Obwohl alle drei Ehen gescheitert waren, hatte er mit jedem Partner auch seine guten Zeiten gehabt. Zeiten, die er nicht missen wollte. Insbesondere deshalb, weil aus einer dieser Beziehungen seine Tochter hervorgegangen war.

Jedes Beziehungsende war auf seine Art und Weise schrecklich gewesen, ob nun er die Beziehung beendet hatte oder seine jeweilige Frau. Er hatte jedes Mal sehr darunter gelitten, war wochenlang mit einem Gefühl des Verlustes aufgewacht und eingeschlafen und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Vor seinen Mitmenschen, sicherlich, hatte er stets eine heitere Miene aufgesetzt. Er wollte nie zu erkennen geben, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Aber er hatte nie aufgegeben! Er hatte immer wieder einen Neuanfang gewagt und nie der Liebe abgeschworen. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass er eines Tages die Person treffen würde, mit der er bis zu seinem Lebensende zusammen bleiben würde.

Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sicherlich, Douglas hatte, was das Ende einer seiner Beziehungen anging, einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Nur wenige Tage der Zweisamkeit und schon war alles wieder vorbei.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Martin schon sehr lange kannte und schon so vieles von ihm wusste, doch die letzten Tage, die er gemeinsam mit Martin verbracht hatte, waren ihm so nah gegangen, wie noch nie zuvor. Er hatte noch nie so viel Sicherheit gespürt und so wenig hinterfragt. Nicht, dass Douglas je ein unsicherer Mann gewesen wäre… Aber wenn Martin ihn angelächelt hatte, dann hatte er gewusst, dass es ein wirkliches Lächeln war. Und wenn Martin sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte oder wenn sie sich küssten, dann war Douglas klar gewesen, dass Martin es nicht tat, weil _man_ es eben tat, sondern weil er es wirklich wollte. Instinktiv hatte Douglas gespürt, dass Martin wirklich, trotz aller Fehler, die Douglas hatte, mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Ein solches tiefes Vertrauen in die Gefühle des anderen hatte Douglas noch nie bei einem seiner bisherigen Partner verspürt. Das hatte ihn davor bewahrt, sich selbst zu tief darin zu verstricken. Wahrscheinlich hatte das auch letztlich zum Scheitern einer jeder Beziehung beigetragen, aber es hatte auch geholfen, darüber hinwegzukommen und neue Hoffnung zu schöpfen.

Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, trotz der kurzen Dauer, dass Douglas sich fragte, ob es nicht an der Zeit wäre, dieses Mal aufzugeben. Und es war das erste Mal, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr weiter zu wissen.

Douglas wusste, dass Martin ihn wollte, ihn liebte… Er wusste, dass Martin ihn nicht hatte anlügen wollen und er konnte sogar nachvollziehen, warum Martin so gehandelt hatte. Ja, er war enttäuscht und er fühlte sich auch ein Stück weit hintergangen. Aber da er Martins Handlung auch verstehen konnte, war das eine Wunde, die heilen würde. Was Douglas Sorgen machte, wovor er wirklich Angst hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Martin etwas für ihn aufgegeben hatte.

 

***

„Er ist also gegangen“, stellte Carolyn nüchtern fest. Martin saß in einem Stuhl, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. „Ja“, murmelte er nun und musste feststellen, dass er sich jämmerlich anhörte.

„Du willst also tatsächlich nicht bei Swiss Airways anfangen?“, fragte Carolyn und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Martin. Martin wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen weg, bevor er aufsah und Carolyn in die Augen blickte. „Nein“, erwiderte er und obwohl seine Stimme immer noch schwach klang, war es eine entschiedene Antwort.

„Ich verstehe…“

„Wirklich?“

„Du hast dich in Douglas verliebt und er hat sich in dich verliebt. Das wird wohl der ausschlaggebende Grund für deine Entscheidung gewesen sein.“ Carolyn klang nun weniger sachlich, sondern viel mehr freundlich, fast mütterlich.

„Und du hast nichts gesagt, weil du befürchtetest, dass Douglas und ich das nicht zulassen würden?“, fuhr Carolyn fort, nachdem sie Martins überraschten Blick mit einem Augenrollen quittiert hatte, das zu sagen schien „Ich habe Augen im Kopf!“.

Martin nickte und fügte dann niedergeschlagen hinzu: „Aber das ist mir gründlich misslungen.“

„Du solltest das Lügen in Zukunft wirklich Douglas und mir überlassen. Ich dachte, dass hättest du inzwischen verstanden“, erwiderte Carolyn. Unwillkürlich musste Martin lächeln.

Carolyn klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter als sie sich erhob, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Doch an der Tür blieb sie stehen und sagte mehr zu sich selbst als zu Martin: „Nun… dann müssen wir schauen, wie wir MJN in Zukunft am Leben erhalten.“

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst nicht dafür sorgen, dass ich bei Swiss Airways anfange?“, fragte Martin.

„Natürlich nicht! Du lässt dir zwar die beste Chance deines Lebens entgehen, aber du wärst dort totunglücklich. Du willst bei Douglas sein… und das wiederum bringt mich zu der Überlegung…“, Carolyn hielt einen Moment inne, unsicher, ob sie fortfahren sollte, „ob… ob nicht eine Beziehung zu Douglas die beste Chance deines Lebens ist.“

Martin starrte sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an. Er mochte Carolyn sehr und er wusste viel über sie, aber so offen hatte sie noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. „Danke, Carolyn“, sagte er leise. Carolyn ging nicht darauf ein, sondern schaute einen Moment lang gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Douglas ist also wütend, ja?“, fragte sie schließlich. Martin sackte ein klein wenig in sich zusammen, als er darüber nachdachte, was erst vor einer halben Stunde geschehen war. Wenn er überlegte, was Douglas gesagt hatte, dann traf ihn das wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll“, murmelte er schließlich. „Weißt du, was ich immer erstaunlich fand, Martin? Trotz all der Unzulänglichkeiten, die du aufzuweisen schienst und trotz all der Rückschläge, die du einstecken musstest, hast du nie aufgegeben für deinen Traum zu kämpfen. Und sieh dich jetzt mal an: Auch wenn es nur GERTI ist, du darfst sie fliegen. Du bist Pilot geworden! Vielleicht solltest du diese Eigenschaft allmählich auch auf andere Lebensbereiche übertragen“, fügte Carolyn hinzu.

Dann verließ sie den Raum und ließ Martin nachdenklich zurück.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel hat zwar ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber ich hoffe, dass Warten hat sich gelohnt.  
> *****************************************************************************************************************************

Douglas wurde durch das Klingeln an der Haustüre geweckt. Er war auf dem Sofa eingenickt, da er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte. Die Enthüllung vom Vortag hatte ihn keine Ruhe finden lassen. Unruhig hatte er sich im Bett hin und her gewälzt und über Martin und dessen Entscheidung nachgedacht. Schließlich hatte er die Hoffnung auf Schlaf aufgegeben und sich irgendwann im Morgengrauen vor den Fernseher gesetzt, in der Hoffnung sich etwas abzulenken.

Jetzt setzte er sich auf, zuerst verwirrt, weil ihm unklar war, welches Geräusch ihn geweckt hatte. Als es jedoch nochmals klingelte seufzte er und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war sieben und Douglas fragte sich verwundert, wer ihn um diese Zeit besuchen wollte. Nach dem nächsten Klingeln, das schon sehr langanhaltend war, so als würde jemand den Klingelknopf unablässig drücken, schaltete Douglas den Fernseher aus und tapste Richtung Haustür.

Das Klingeln hörte nicht auf und Douglas wurde langsam wütend. Hatte er nicht schon genug Probleme? Musste man ihn denn ausgerechnet an seinem freien Tag so früh wecken, nachdem er in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte? Doch schon als er der Haustür näher kam und durch das milchige Glas die Umrisse einer Person mit rötlichem Haar erkennen konnte, war seine Wut verflogen. Einen Moment hielt er inne, unsicher, ob er überhaupt öffnen sollte, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Irgendwann musste er Martin schließlich erklären, dass dieser den Job bei Swiss Airways annehmen musste und ihre Beziehung nicht funktionieren würde.

„Hallo Martin“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Douglas? Du bist da? Ich… ich… ich dachte, du wärst nicht zu Hause, weil du nicht sofort geöffnet hast und…“, stammelte Martin vollkommen überwältigt von Douglas‘ Anblick.Er spielte mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Es ist recht früh für meinen freien Tag. Und da ich geschlafen habe, brauchte ich etwas länger zur Tür“, erklärte Douglas ruhig.

„Das tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht wecken…“, rief Martin.

„Da wäre ich bei deiner Art und Weise zu klingeln gar nicht draufgekommen“, meinte Douglas, bereute es aber sofort, als er Martins verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Das… das tut mir leid. Es ist nur so… ich wollte mit dir reden und…“, weiter kam er nicht, denn Douglas murmelte „Schon gut, ich habe es nicht böse gemeint“ und trat zur Seite um Martin einzulassen.

Sie standen sich einen Moment lang schweigend gegenüber und schauten sich in die Augen. Douglas hätte nichts lieber getan als Martin auf der Stelle an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, um die Sorge aus dessen Blick zu vertreiben. Doch er verbat es sich – es würde nur alles schwerer machen. Schließlich brach er den Bann, in dem er die Haustüre schloss.

Douglas ging voran ins Wohnzimmer und Martin folgte ihm zögernd. Als sie sich schließlich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatten, konnte Douglas nicht anders, als daran zu denken, wie viel Zeit sie in den letzten Tagen gemeinsam auf diesem Sofa verbracht hatten.

„Willst du was zu trinken? Einen Kaffee?“, fragte Douglas, nur um etwas zu sagen und stand auf, ohne Martins Antwort abzuwarten. Er bereitete in der Küche den Kaffee zu und kam schließlich mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück. Martin war ihm nicht gefolgt, sondern auf dem Sofa sitzen geblieben. Nun saß er mit gesenktem Kopf da und starrte auf seine Hände. Er schaute erst auf, nachdem Douglas die Tassen auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Douglas“, brach es schließlich aus Martin heraus. „Ich hätte dich nicht anlügen sollen, ich weiß. Und… das ist… es ist ein ganz schlechter Start für eine Beziehung, weil ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe und…“ Martin brach nach Worte suchend ab und blickte Douglas verzweifelt an.

„Ja?“, fragte Douglas sanft, weil er Martin nicht bedrängen wollte.

„Lass… lass mich dir wenigstens erklären, warum ich so gehandelt habe. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du… dass ihr es nicht zulassen würdet, wenn ich den Job nicht annehme…

„Das solltest du aber“, unterbrach Douglas ihn.

Martin zuckte bei dieser Äußerung leicht zusammen.

„Hör zu“, fuhr Douglas ruhig fort, „du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich kann verstehen warum du gelogen hast. Es… es hat mich gekränkt, ja, aber das ist nicht entscheidend. Du solltest dir diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen.“

„Nein! Ich kann da nicht anfangen! Was ist denn dann mit euch? Was passiert mit MJN? Was machst du? Außerdem… wenn ich in der Schweiz bin, wann sehen wir uns dann? Deine Tochter lebt hier, du könntest doch gar nicht weggehen!“

„Es geht nicht um mich, Martin, sondern…“

„Es geht um uns! Und ich wäre gerne mit dir…“

„Du hast recht“, fiel Douglas ihm ins Wort, „es geht um uns. Und das mit uns wird nicht funktionieren.“

Martin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Warum nicht? Wie… wie meinst du das?“

Douglas seufzte, bevor er sagte: „Weil du den Job für mich aufgibst.“

 

***

Martin hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihm jemand mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Da hatte er endlich kapiert, dass er in Douglas verliebt war und er hatte daraufhin endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen – und doch war alles umsonst gewesen. Douglas hatte sich klar ausgedrückt: _Das mit uns wird nicht funktionieren._

Warum war er nur je auf den Gedanken gekommen, er müsse sich bei Swiss Airways bewerben? Warum war ihm nicht schon viel früher klar geworden, dass er nicht in Theresa, sondern in Douglas verliebt war? Martin fragte sich benommen, ob das wohl eine dieser Situationen im Leben war, in der man erst erkannte, wie viel einem jemand bedeutet, wenn man denjenigen schon verloren hat.

„Du musst den Job annehmen, Martin. Du darfst dir diese Chance nicht meinetwegen entgehen lassen“, wiederholte Douglas, da Martin lange still geblieben war.

„Das verstehe ich nicht…“, erwiderte Martin kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich… ich befürchte, dass du es ansonsten irgendwann bereuen wirst“, erklärte Douglas. „Ich weiß doch, wie das ist, Martin. Solche Situationen habe ich schon mehr als einmal erlebt.“

„Warum sollte ich meine Entscheidung denn bereuen?“

„Vielleicht noch nicht jetzt. Aber früher oder später wird es passieren. Du verdienst bei MJN nichts und Carolyn hat recht, irgendwann werden wir mit GERTI untergehen“, seufzte Douglas.

„Das prophezeit Carolyn schon seit Jahren und es ist bisher nie eingetreten!“, erwiderte Martin fast trotzig.

„Selbst wenn MJN nicht untergehen sollte… Ich habe einfach Angst, dass irgendwann der Tag kommt, an dem du nach einem anstrengenden Flug nach Hause kommst und dann noch für Icarus Removals schuften musst und dir plötzlich alles zuwider ist. Dann wirst du erst verstehen, was du aufgegeben hast. Und in jedem Streit, den wir vielleicht führen werden, wird diese Sache zur Sprache kommen“, schloss Douglas traurig.

Martin wusste zunächst nicht, was er antworten sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Douglas heftig widersprechen, aber auf der anderen Seite spürte er dessen Traurigkeit und erkannte, dass Douglas wohl schon mehrmals ähnliche Situationen erlebt hatte. Der Drang Douglas zu umarmen war einen Moment lang so groß, dass er kaum widerstehen konnte. Aber er hielt sich zurück.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe nicht bedacht, was es bedeutet, wenn ich diesen Job ablehne?“, fragte Martin schließlich mit wesentlich größerer Sicherheit als zu Beginn des Gesprächs. „Ich könnte mich nie wieder im Spiegel ansehen, wenn dieser Job bedeutet, dass MJN untergeht. Ich könnte das weder Carolyn und Arthur noch dir… besonders dir… niemals antun!“

„Martin…“, setzte Douglas an.

Doch Martin unterbrach ihn: „Ich weiß, dass ich mir damit eine große Chance entgehen lasse. Und mir ist klar, was ich aufgebe. Nicht für dich, Douglas, sondern für uns. Ich mache es für uns beide, weil ich ebenso darunter leiden würde, wenn MJN untergeht. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein – hier in Fitton! Ich will gemeinsam mit dir GERTI fliegen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich etwas aufgebe. Aber es wäre für mich viel schlimmer, wenn ich _das mit uns_ aufgeben müsste!“

Douglas war sprachlos und Martin musste lächeln, weil er einen so verblüfften Douglas noch nie erlebt hatte. Er wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst.„Das ist meine Entscheidung, Douglas. Ich bereue sie nicht!“

„Aber…“

„Kein Aber! Ich habe das, was ich immer wollte: Ich bin Pilot und ich bin mit der Person zusammen, mit der ich zusammen sein möchte. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass letzteres noch zutrifft“, schloss Martin etwas unsicher. Er blickte Douglas erwartungsvoll an und schluckte. Jetzt würde er entweder alles gewinnen oder verlieren…

 

 

***

Douglas war einen Moment lang vollkommen überwältigt. Martin hatte ihm eine Liebeserklärung gemacht, wie er noch nie eine bekommen hatte. Ein Glücksgefühl überkam ihn und plötzlich spürte er instinktiv, dass Martin die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ausgerechnet Martin, der in so vielen Dingen so unsicher war und der Douglas nie etwas vormachen konnte, war ihm in dieser Hinsicht weit überlegen. Aber er war froh darüber.

Douglas beugte sich vor und zog Martin an sich. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich ihre Lippen fanden und auch nicht lange, bis sie sämtliche lästige Kleidungsstücke ausgezogen hatten. Schließlich fanden sie sich in Douglas Bett wieder, einander küssend und streichelnd, bis ihre Küsse und Bewegungen unkontrollierter wurden. Sie erkundeten gegenseitig jeden Muskel ihrer Körper – mit den Händen, dem Mund, mit der Zunge… Und als sie es schließlich kaum noch aushielten, drängte Martin seinen Unterleib noch näher an Douglas und dieser hielt ihn noch fester.

Dieses Mal gingen sie weiter als in ihrer ersten Nacht, weiter als in den letzten Tagen. Als Douglas schließlich in Martin eindrang, diesen von hinten umarmte und dessen Nacken küsste, glaubte Martin zu vergehen. Zuerst waren Douglas‘ Stöße unregelmäßig, sehr vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, aber bald verfiel er in einen Rhythmus, der Martin fast den Atem raubte. Martin schmiegte sich enger an Douglas, der seine Brust liebkoste, dessen Hand Martins Bauch entlang glitt und schließlich seinen Penis streichelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Martin kam und Douglas folgte ihm kurz darauf.

Um Atem ringend lagen sie schließlich beide da, bis Martin sich zu Douglas umdrehte und ihn sanft küsste.

„Ich denke, du solltest später bei Swiss Airways anrufen und absagen…“, murmelte Douglas zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Geht nicht. Vollkommen unmöglich“, erwiderte Martin.

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Douglas konsterniert und schob Martin etwas von sich, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Hab ich gestern schon erledigt“, antwortete Martin schelmisch.

„Tatsächlich…“, murmelte Douglas mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Außerdem finde ich, dass wir den Tag für wichtigere Dinge nutzen sollten“, meinte Martin.

„Zum Beispiel?“ Zur Antwort zog Martin Douglas zu sich und küsste ihn lang und ausdauernd.

Gegen diesen Vorschlag hatte Douglas ganz und gar nichts einzuwenden.

 

***

Irgendwann am späten Vormittag lag Martin dicht an Douglas gedrängt da und schlief. Douglas, der zwar ebenfalls erschöpft war, konnte nicht schlafen, weil er die Augen nicht von Martin wenden wollte. Er zog ihn näher an sich, als sich Martin im Schlaf bewegte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Douglas‘ Besorgnis war zwar verschwunden, aber er war Realist genug, um zu erkennen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Martin konnte nicht ständig zwei Jobs nachgehen und kaum etwas verdienen. Und Douglas nahm sich insgeheim vor, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Irgendetwas würde sich schon ergeben, selbst wenn er sein Gehalt halbieren, Martin bei sich einquartieren und gemeinsam mit ihm für Icarus Removals schuften musste. Keines davon wäre ein wirkliches Opfer.

Im Gegenteil, er würde noch viel mehr Zeit mit Martin verbringen können. Aber er wusste auch, dass Martin seinen Stolz hatte und er langsam und schrittweise vorgehen musste. Doch irgendwie würde ihm das gelingen, da war er sich sicher.

Immerhin war er Douglas Richardson! Er hatte noch jedes Problem gelöst.

 

**Ende**

 Und zum Abschluss möchte ich hier noch ein wunderbares Cover zu meiner Story zeigen, welches von der wunderbaren themuller stammt!

 

 

 

 


End file.
